Hunted
by Brookii
Summary: Her entire world seemed to spin around, her head ached, there were chills in her chest, a sharp tingling up her spine. With every step towards him, the pain increased. She looked at him. He felt it too. ZeroXOC, written for monsterousmaiden646.


**Chapter:** One  
><em>Introductions<br>_**A/N: **This story is written for monsterousmaiden646. Lilith Kuro is also her creation, not mine. I hope you enjoy, Maiden ^_^

Lilith Kuro dragged her suitcase behind her, boredly and tiredly. She had already changed into her Night Class uniform – _urgh, a skirt. Do I really need to wear one of these every day?_

She finally arrived at her room; 34B. She checked her information booklet again. That was right; her room-mate would be Seiren Nakamura. An aristocratic vampire – like her – and was Kaname Kuran's bodyguard. Hmm. At least she wasn't going to be sharing a room with a totally wuss.

She fumbled around in her pocket and retrieved a tiny, silver key. She inserted it into a keyhole, but before she could twist the key, the door quickly swung open, with a cool breeze blowing in Lilith's face.

A girl with short silver-grey hair and pale violet eyes was standing in front of Lilith. "Hi, you must be Lilith Kuro. I'm Seiren Nakamura."

"Hello, Nakamura-san."

Seiren stepped away from the door, allowing Lilith to walk in. Lilith did so, and put her bags and suitcase in the wardrobe.

Before Lilith could think of anything to say to her room-mate, she saw two girls burst into the room. Well, one of them 'bursted in', the other simply walked in solemnly.

"Hey, Seiren – oh, are you Lilith?" said the burster, who had almond curls long past her waist and eyes almost identical in colour.

"I am," Lilith answered sharply, not taking her eyes of the pale-brunette. She uncontrollably shuddered.

"I'm Ruka Souen," she answered. She then turned to Seiren with a pleased smile on her face. "Rima's going to ask Shiki out!"

The girl beside Ruka groaned. "I am not," she answered monotonously.

"Yes you are! You promised!"

"I did no such thing," she said defensively yet flatly. The girl who was supposedly going to ask Senri out was obviously named 'Rima' and had pale orange pigtails on either side of her head and cerulean eyes.

_Cute look, _Lilith thought, _because we didn't grow out of that style in third grade or anything like that._

Though Rima seemed much more likable then the talkative Ruka.

"Seiren – come with us, we need to go ask Shiki-kun out for Rima!"

"Don't you dare," Rima threatened, fiercely.

"Why not?" Ruka asked. This chick was really starting to annoy Lilith. "I mean, it's just too obviously that you two are in to each other.

"Senri-kun is my best friend, like you. Except you aren't exactly acting like one right now."

"Oh, shut up, Rima. You love him, he loves you. So, Seiren, coming?"

"Why would I come to watch you embarrass Touya-san and ruin her friendship with Shiki-kun when Kaname-sama wants to see me?" Seiren asked blankly, scoring her a few more points with Lilith.

"Good point. Kuro-san, are you coming?" Ruka asked, turning to Lilith.

"Maybe you should let her ask him out for herself," Lilith said boredly. "Anyway, this sort of thing doesn't really interest me."

She saw Rima mouth 'thank-you' from behind Ruka. Ruka sighed. "You guys suck," she said, turning on her heels to walk out of the room.

"Anyway, it's time for class now," Seiren stated. "Off you go."

"Aren't you coming?" Rima asked.

"I need to see Kaname-sama first, don't I?"

Lilith thought about what it would be like, being the bodyguard for Dorm President Kuran. She knew she wouldn't like it, anyhow, following his every move and instantly stopping anyone who tried to touch him. Well, fighting was one thing she could manage, but she privately didn't believe that purebloods deserved special treatment in comparison to aristocrats and other vampires. She still respected purebloods like Kaname Kuran, but she certainly didn't agree with every one of their morals.

Ruka glanced at Lilith. "Kuro-san, are you coming to class?"

"Yes," Lilith answered, standing up and following the strawberry-blonde Rima and khaki-haired Ruka out of the room.

* * *

><p>Lilith followed a crowd of students over to the classroom, but they were stopped at a gate. Lilith could hear squealing Fangirls happily chanting. She could also here a female trying to ward them off for some reason and a male shouting at them. Once he had finished shouting, it was totally silent.<p>

_Scary, _Lilith thought as the gates opened. She had already been introduced to many of the Night Class students; Rima's 'crush', Senri Shiki. The two were models and so far she had managed to get along quite well with them. There was also this annoying kid, Hanabusa Aidou, who had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to hate 'Kiryu-kun' because he had scared of his lovely Fangirls, as he was saying at the present point in time. There was also Akatsuki Kain, who spent a suspicious amount of time with Ruka, and was constantly treating her like a little girl, acting strangely protective over her. And there was also a bright, happy Takuma Ichijo – the Vice-Dorm-President – who was room-mate to Shiki.

Exiting through the gates, she happened to glance at the guy who seemed to be "Kiryu-kun" and had a scowl plastered on his face. He was pale, with silver hair and light lavender eyes. When he noticed her looking at him, the scowl became a frown. She turned away, rolling her eyes. Something was seriously wrong with that kid.

Still, the second his eyes met hers, she felt a cold shiver run up her spine despite a weird, warm feeling in her chest. She passed this off simply as first-day-nerves.

Never did it cross her mind it was something more.

**A/N: **What did you think guys? Especially you, Maiden? :D Please review!


End file.
